Christmas At The Weasley's
by A Scarlet Rebel
Summary: Harry is over at the Weasley's for Christmas in his sixth year. Little did he know when he arrived that he would be stuck under the mistletoe with a certain red-haired fifth year... ONESHOT, for Lceracer's Christmas Challenge. I won!


_Author's Note: _This is a little one-shot for Lceracer's Christmas Challenge! Just a little drabble, hope you enjoy it!

-Scars

* * *

Christmas at the Weasley's

"FRED! GEORGE!"

Harry smiled to himself at the sound of Mrs. Weasley screaming at her sneaking sons. Ah… the sounds of a family Christmas. Since Harry didn't really have a family of his own growing up, he never knew what it felt like to have a family Christmas. Now, being over at the Weasley's for the holidays, he could definitely smell the tough love in the air.

"We didn't do it!" the twins yelled in unison, passing Harry in the hallway, making a mad dash for the kitchen.

Harry laughed to himself as he made his way after them into the kitchen for the Christmas dinner.

When Harry walked into the kitchen, the first thing he saw was Ginny.

Ginny.

She had matured over the years, and was no longer a little girl. In fact, now she had grown to become a fifth year. Her red-hair was longer. Now, it cascaded down her back, almost like a waterfall. She had also grown taller, nearly as tall as Harry, now. Her interests had grown, whether it was Quidditch or Defense magic. But, she still kept her quirks: She tended to be clumsy and talkative, typical Ginny, but… in a cute way.

And, as if the icing on the cake, she was dating DEAN THOMAS! How marvelous! Harry found himself cursing _Dean_ under his breath.

"Harry!" Ginny called him over from where she sat with Hermione at a table. Harry smiled at her and gladly walked over to where they sat.

When he reached them, he caught bits and pieces of a very odd conversation.

Hermione was speaking. "Ok… I'll go." She put her hand inside of a small pink cardboard box and pulled out a piece of paper. "Pansy…," she read off of the little sheet, and then put her hand into a different box, this one blue, pulling out yet another strip of paper. "…and… Ernie?"

Ginny squealed. "NO! Most definitely not! Ernie would probably run and hide! But… I guess that would be… _interesting_…."

"Fine then, your turn."

Ginny placed her hand into the pink box. She fished around for a moment before pulling out a piece of paper. "Luna…," she read, then she did the same for the blue box, taking out a sheet and reading what it said, "…and Colin!"

Hermione made a sound similar to throwing up. "Now that's just disgusting! But… oh my Merlin, I could ACTUALLY picture that!"

Harry scrunched his eyebrows together. "What in the name of Nargles is this, your own new version of wizard trivia, or something?"

Ginny giggled. "No. Hermione and I were just playing around. See, you're supposed to put your hand into both boxes, blue is for boys and pink is for girls, and you read the names out loud. Then, you try to picture the two people you picked under the mistletoe together."

Hermione snickered. "You should have heard the one we did for Percy and Cho!"

Harry made a disgusted face as the two girls laughed.

Ginny turned to Harry. "Why don't you try it, Harry?" At his hesitation, Ginny moaned. "Oh, come on! It's loads of fun!" She grabbed his hand, making Harry jump for a second before he regained his cool. It was no big deal… she was just… you know… BASICALLY HOLDING HIS HAND!!

She dropped his hand into the pink box, then let go, allowing Harry to fish around for a name. Once he had grabbed a sheet of paper, he pulled it out and read the name. "Millicent…"

Harry heard Hermione giggle and say, "Oh, this ought to be good."

He dropped his hand into the blue box, Ginny watching his face closely. Harry felt a smile forming on his lips. What poor guy would he pick to have the misfortune to be stuck under the mistletoe with Millicent Bulstrode?

When he thought he had shuffled the papers in the box long enough, he pulled one out. He saw the name before he read it, and wanted to burst with laughter. He slowly found the air to say the name on the little slip of paper, "…and Ron!"

The three of them just sat around, laughing loudly and hard, when, suddenly, Ron came through the kitchen door.

"What's all the laughing about?" he asked, utterly confused.

At this, Harry, Ginny and Hermione stared at him, and all they saw was Millicent Bulstrode, holding mistletoe above their heads, leaning in for a kiss, and all they could do was laugh even harder.

Ron crossed his arms. "Fine. If you don't want to tell me, then don't." He turned huffily away and went over to the living room to play Exploding Snap with Fred and George, who were both avoiding Mrs. Weasley at all costs.

After a while, when the memory of Millicent making kissy face at Ron had finally faded, their laugher died down to mere snickers.

"You were right, Ginny," Harry said, regaining his breath, and not to mention his sanity, "this game is ALOT more fun than I thought it would be."

Ginny smiled at him. "I told you it would be. But, _someone_ didn't believe me when I said it was!"

Harry nodded in agreement. "I know, I know. I'm sorry I didn't trust your judgment."

Ginny grinned, and then suddenly, the grin was gone. "Hermione! I forgot to buy Dean's Christmas present!"

There he was again. _DEAN._ Harry felt his fists clenching. Hermione had noticed.

"I'm sure you can get him something before the end of the holidays--"

"But, Hermione, it Christmas EVE! He'll expect to get atleast a card by owl tomorrow! Oh Merlin…."

Harry attempted to change the subject. "So… how about we head to the living room? I don't think dinner's ready yet…."

Hermione nodded. "Good idea. Mrs. Weasley looks like she needs alittle space…."

The three of them got up and walked toward the hallway leading to the living room. Hermione lagged behind, for some reason. She seemed to be pushing Harry and Ginny forward slightly….

When they reached the archway that surrounded the entrance of the hallway right before they got to the living room, Hermione squealed.

"Well, looky here!" she said, giddy with joy, pointing to something just above both of their heads.

Harry cautiously looked up to find a piece of mistletoe suspended above his head…. And to his right, standing right next to him, was… Ginny.

Ginny began to blush as she realized what was happening. She was under the mistletoe with HARRY POTTER! She stared down at her feet, checks flaming.

The others in the living room looked over to where they stood because they had heard Hermione squealing, catching Harry and Ginny with a simple piece of mistletoe dangling in between them. Now, there was no way out.

Fred and George began to wolf whistle, causing Ginny's checks to turn a deeper shade of red, almost matching her hair perfectly.

Hermione had made her way around them both and to the other side of the room, where she now urged, "Come on, you two! Kiss!"

Harry heard George add, "Yeah! Kiss her, Harry!"

At the two's delay to do anything except stand there, blush, and not look at each other as well as anyone else in the room, pretty soon nearly everyone had taken up the chant, "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

After it seemed that there was no other way out of the predicament, Harry glanced at Ginny, whose face was positively on fire now. Well, not that he was one to talk; you could have boiled an egg on Harry's face.

He shrugged at her, as if to say, 'Why don't we just get this over with?'

The two of them began to turn to face each other, and then leaned forward slightly until their lips met.

There was a cheer from the crowd, but Harry could barely hear them past the sound of the thumping of his own heart.

Ginny felt completely mesmerized. She suddenly forgot who Dean Thomas was, and why she was so worked up about not getting him a Christmas present.

Harry didn't even _care _about Dean anymore! That bugger was wiped right out of his mind.

The two broke apart, and all they could do was stare at each other.

Harry was the first to show any sign of being able to think. He smiled at Ginny, causing her to blush and look down at the floor

Hermione smiled from the other side of the room where she stood with Ron. Her work here was done… maybe those two could FINALLY get together now….

Ron looked like someone had just smacked him across the face. "What in the name of Merlin's fuzzy shorts just happened?! Harry… Ginny… MISTLETOE… nightmares…."

Hermione smiled, taking him by the arm to an armchair. "It's ok, Ron. Here, I think you need to sit down."

Back to the other side of the room, Harry waited for Ginny to look up. When she did, she couldn't avoid his gaze forever, he smiled at her.

"So… should we go off and ride into the night on my magical reindeer or something like that now?"

Ginny laughed, linking her arm through Harry's. "I wouldn't worry about that. I think first I have to think of a way to tell Dean the bad news for him after the holidays."

Harry smiled as they made their way outside and into the moonlight.

For his first real family Christmas, it was turning out to be his best.


End file.
